DXC: Love in Wawanakwa Park?
by TheTDInerd
Summary: Courtney goes to "Wawanakwa Park", a crappy amusement park, full of screaming kids and disgusting couples, but her opinion about that changes when she meets eye contact with Duncan on a ride. Remembering she's with Trent, will she stay with the guy that she doesn't like to much or will she be with the one she was destined to be with?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, so please don't judge me horribly... Enjoy!**

Courtney's POV

I never liked amusement parks. They were always so dirty. Plus all those screaming kids. It was always a nightmare. And those couples too, sucking face, holding hands, being all "lovey dovey", I hated it! Even though now, at 16 years old I have a boyfriend. His name is Trent. He was a sweet guy. With pretty malachite eyes, and dark black hair. He was alright… though I didn't like him all that much really, but I knew deep down inside I did.

Anyway back to the amusement park. I was going to "Wawanakwa Park" with my friend Bridgette. I wasn't the least bit excited to go since a lot of the rides looked very crappy and unstable, like you're gonna die. One ride does actually kill people sometimes! But since I'm a CIT, I think I'll live.

Bridgette dragged me on the "Tilt-a-Whirl", a blue spinning ride that most people I know throw up on.

"Come on, Courtney! Lighten up! Maybe we'll be luckily and find some cute guys…" I was sure Bridgette was boy crazy. Whenever I went anywhere with her guys are always staring at her, doing cat calls, flirting, asking for her number, while I was just there! She was really pretty though. Long flowing blonde hair, with green eyes, she was pretty as a daisy. I have brown mocha hair, with dull onyx eyes, and also freckles on my tanned skin. I wasn't a beauty compared to Bridge. But when Bridgette met any of those guys, she wasn't like "OMG! They're the one!" she kinda just played them?

So, we were spinning on the ride like crazy and I could have sworn the blue cart was about to fly off the ride and crash into another ride killing us… or at least Bridgette. Another law suit to "Wawanakwa Park"… But then I saw him. A boy in the cart next to us… looking right at me.

"That guy is totally checking you out!" Bridgette exclaims.

"Pft! As if! Not in a million years… when pigs fly! Not going to happen…" I kept rambling and rambling on about how he wasn't looking at me but he was. He did not look like my type, but I was so turned on by him! An electric green mohawk, with multiple piercings. And a unibrow! Ugh, so not my type. He seemed like a criminal. CIT's do not date juveniles, but danger is kinda… hot.

Well the guy wasn't alone. He had 3 friends with him… and a parent… I highly doubt he's a rebel now. The one friend was very tall and had a clef chin. He wore a brown cowboy hat and a pink shirt which was unbuttoned showing his abs. He was also blonde…I'm guessing he's a douche? Another friend was also tall, he wore a snow white beanie and his dark green shirt had a red "D" on it…Another douche. Then the last friend looked a little more geeky and was probably the nicest out of them all. He had red-brown hair and wore a peachy colored polo with strips. It looked like an odd bunch.

The ride stopped and I was kinda hesitant to get off ((due to the dizziness and the boy who was checking me out)). I could tell the juvenile was talking about me to his friends since all of them turned around to look at me. But what are the chances I'm actually gonna hook up with him? I don't even know his name! He could be either 12 or 23 for all I know! I shouldn't be stressing about this. Come on, Courtney! What about Trent, the one you were meant to be with! Finally Bridgette started to talk and she stopped all the rapid thoughts spinning around my head.

"We should follow them!" She whispers

"What! Are you nuts! We'll look like stalkers!" I wanted to scream so badly, but I couldn't since the guys were an earshot away.

"Come on please? The blonde guy is really hot, and the one with the mohawk definitely likes you. Please Courtney?" She was right. The criminal did look like he liked me and I guess I could help Bridgette out since this is the first guy she's actually liked maybe…

"Fine." I spat out coldly. And there we were. Following four guys to the next ride. We won't get caught at all -_-

**Please Favorite and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama at all. The only thing I own is the story, because it's based off of a true story :p Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! It means a lot to me. Now on to the story...**

Duncan's POV

"Dude, I think those chicks are following us man." Geoff says. I smirk and look back to see the girls. The blonde one acted casual and the brunette was freaking out.

"Yea definitely man." I reply to Geoff. I honestly didn't care if those chicks follow us. They were hot! We went back on the "Tilt-A-Whirl" again and in the cart next to me were the girls. I felt myself biting my lip, which I usually do, but the chick never catches me. This time she did. The blonde was cracking up ((I think I should just say their names, Bridgette and Courtney. Why do I know their names? Bridgette keeps on exclaiming them loudly)) and Courtney was turning red, in both a mad and embarrassed way. She so digs me.

We got off the ride, DJ, Geoff, and Cody all dizzy while I was as still as a rock. I look back to see the girls still following us.

"Okay, they are totally following us." Cody says

"No shit Sherlock." I respond. DJ's Mama shot me a look.

"Just go on that 'Death Fall' ride, that'll get rid of them." DJ says.

"But I WANT them to follow me… well at least that brunette. I call dibs." I say

"I could take that other one, she's not bad looking…" Geoff says. Cody looked pretty upset that he didn't get any dibs on the girls. So we were on our way to the "Death Fall" ride, the ride that kills people a lot. The girls won't follow us to there.

They did. Courtney and Bridgette followed me onto the ride ((only I was going on because my friends were pussies)). The girls sat, well stood next to me on the ride. Time to make my move.

"You've been on this before?" I ask. Courtney looks at me, unsure if I'm talking to her or someone else.

"Uh, no I haven't." She replies flatly. Bridgette gave Courtney the "OMG-he's-talking-to-you" look which I snarled at. I could tell Courtney was both pissed and embarrassed because she crossed her arms saying "Whatever!" Bridgette whispered in Courtney's ear making her have a really disgusted face. She grabbed my hand for about 5 seconds then let go of it.

"There I did it." She spat out.

"Courtney! Why did you announce it out loud? There's no point to the dare now." Bridgette whines.

"Whatever, like I want to hold the delinquent's hand." She protests, even though everyone knew she did.

Slowly the cart started going up. Bridgette was already screaming, while Courtney showed no emotion at all. Definitely playing hard to get.

"If you want, you can hold on to me…" I smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Please, like I need your support to help me. I was a CIT."

"Y'know this ride isn't connected to anything until you hit the bottom." Courtney and Bridgette turn their heads, facing me, with fear in their eyes. Then we dropped.

The girls were screaming like crazy as I was cracking up. Princess grabbed my wrist as we fell. Once we hit the bottom, alive and breathing, she lets out a huge gasp and throws my wrist out of the way.

"That was just a pity hold. It meant nothing." She started turning red. Ha!

"Really? Cause stalking is definitely pity." I joke

"Ugh! I was not 'stalking' you! In your dreams loser." She exclaims.

"Okay whatever Princess." We exit the ride, my friends not there. Great.

"Well, Bridgette and I should be going. It was very AWFUL meeting you." Court says as she's dragging Bridgette away. I knew Courtney wanted me, it was obvious! Plus I wanted her too. She was hot. Now it's the opposite way. I'm following her and Bridgette now.

Courtney's POV

Ugh! He's such a slob. A stupid, rude, impulsive, hot, dangerous, irresistible… SLOB! Why am I attracted to that! He's gross.

As we were walking away from the "Death Fall" surprisingly alive, Bridgette was using her sunglasses as a mirror, not to see herself… to see if the Neanderthal was following us. He was. He should just leave me alone…though I know both me and him don't want that.

"He's running to catch up with us!" Bridgette exclaims. Then in a few seconds a sweaty meaty hand was on my shoulder.

"You thought you could run away from me, Princess?" He smirks. Ugh that smirk it was just so… perfect?

"Ugh, what do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"My friends ditched me, so I guess I can hang with you two ladies." Before I could say anything Bridgette barges in.

"Sure you can hang with us!" She exclaims.

"Haha great." He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder again. This is gonna be a very long night.

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! There are probably gonna be 2 more chapters after this one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Total Drama :P**

Courtney's POV

As we were walking to "Metal Rush", a roller coaster with a huge hill which you usually get stuck on by the top, Duncan told us a little more about himself. But I didn't really listen, I just stared. He was so hot. But once I heard this I had to listen.

"So, how old are you guys? I'm 18." Duncan says ((I also forgot to say I learned his name while talking to him, one of the only things I actually cared to hear))

"Oh us? We are uh-"

"We're 18 too!" Bridgette barges in. I shot her a "what-the-hell?" look. I guess I had to just go with it.

"Yea, we are." I try to smile. "Are you going into your senior year or are you in college now?"

"College." He says. Shit. I'm in love with a freshman in college? And I'm only a junior in high school! I hate lying, I was never able to do it. I thought Bridgette would know better, but she has her way with guys.

"What college are going to?" I question. Bridgette elbows me and raises her eyebrows hinting that I'm hitting it off with Dunc. I shake my head irritably.

"Boston U." He says with a smile. Why is he smiling? Well since I know for sure I'm going to Harvard, it isn't that far away from Boston U, so it could work… if he were to ask me out…)) "What college are you guys going to?" He asks

"University of California, majoring in marine biology." Bridgette says confidently. How was she so good at lying?

"I'm going to Harvard." I say with a smile. Lying feels so scandalous! I could get used to this. "I'm majoring in Law."

"That's cool. I wanna be a cop, so we'll be like our own 'Law and Order' team." He smirks. Me and him. Is this some way to hint me something?

"Uh, no thanks." I say as we get into line for the ride. The ride is a two seater, but we have three people. Maybe I could score a seat with Duncan? "Do you wanna ride with someone?" I try to ask all flirty.

"I don't need your protection princess. I'm fine on my own" He smirks again. God, he is so good at being on and off flirty, leading girls on then just letting them fall. Damn, he is good… too good.

Finally after we go on "Medusa", Bridgette called it quits for the next ride we were gonna go on. But I knew she was only trying to help me with Duncan, which probably is not gonna work. We are definitely the opposite of each other. He likes "Three Days Grace", "Linkin Park", "Green Day", and other punk rock music like that while I like "Beethoven", "Mozart", and other classical music. He plays weird video games like "Assassin's Creed" and "Grand Theft Auto" while I like to read books like "The Catcher and the Rye" and "How to Kill a Mocking Bird". But we both like NCIS.

"Y'know Bridgette thinks you are hitting on me?" I say casually

"Really?" He starts to turn all red, but suddenly he gets all angry. "Cause I'm not, and I never will." Time to get my flirt on!

"Awe, really? Cause it wouldn't be so bad if you did." I winked at him. A very sexy wink that made his lips quiver. He definitely wants me.

"Who knows princess? Maybe I was?" He smiled. After the ride, we got back to Bridgette. I gave her a thumbs up to signal I made my move and I achieved. She hinted to me that she was gonna keep helping me.

"We should go get some food. I'll lead the way like 50 feet in front of you guys." Thanks for making it obvious Bridgette! We walked a little, then I saw Duncan reach into his pocket pulling out his Android phone and giving it to me.

"Can I uh, have your number?" Wow, bad boy was nervous. Cute.

"Uh, sure?" I put my number into his phone. "My name is Courtney… which you already knew. It's like for your contact names y'know?" God Courtney! What the hell was that?

"Last name?" Why did he want to know that?

"Smith. Courtney Erica Smith. Why did you want to know?"

"Facebook?" He says it like I'm mentally challenged. I kinda just chuckle because in awkward moments like this, I tend to do that. "I guess I could just say it." Duncan says looking down at his beaten up red converse.

"Say what?" I ask innocently. He was so gonna tell me he liked me

"Uh my friend, Geoff, the tall blonde one, thought Bridgette was really hot and called dibs on her." Ugh, just admit it! You like me! You want to fuck me! Okay maybe not intercourse, but I know you like me Duncan. JUST SAY IT!

"Well that's good. Bridge thought he was hot too. So… did anyone call dibs on me?" I ask looking into his beautiful teal eyes. He looked back at me. His eyes told me he loved me.

"Uh yea, someone did." He started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, still looking down at his shoes.

"Would you like to tell me?" I ask on the more annoyed side.

He sighed "I did…" Yes! He admitted it. Time to make my move… for like the 5th time.

"I dibbed you too" I smile. He looked up at me, with the biggest smile on his face. His face lit up like the sun.

"Haha, what a coincidence?" He says with a laugh. I'm pretty sure we both would die to make out with each other now, but we wouldn't because we're like… in public? I take his hand and weaved his fingers through mine. We both looked up at each other.

Craziest night of my life. Would I change a thing about it? Not at all.

**Keep reviewing, following, and doing whatever you do. Bye!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites again. Appreciate them! Now onto the story...**

Courtney's POV

I held Duncan's hand the rest of the night, well occasionally we'd let go because our hands got too sweaty. Every now and then he would shoot me a smile. It was so sexy. Bridgette felt like she was the "Love Doctor", saying that she was the one that got us together, but I was the one that made my move. Though without her, I wouldn't have followed him. Hell, I wouldn't even be AT this shit park. I guess you can say "we found love in a hopeless place". Then it hit me.

I was still dating Trent.

I haven't even talked to him in a week. He's probably busy with one of his "summer camp fling" ex's. That bitch named Gwen, ugh such a slut, but she can have him now. I never even liked Trent that much anyway. I love Duncan.

It started down pour raining. So funny and cute, Duncan picked me up and ran to the closest gift shop. He put me down, both of us laughing and soaking wet. I looked right into his deep teal eyes. Courtney Erica Smith was officially in love with a bad boy.

To ruin our sweet moment, his friends jumped up, scaring more of me than Duncan.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The little dweeb said trying to cover his laughter.

"Not much. I'm glad I found you guys or else I wouldn't have a ride home." Dunc says

"Really? Cause I thought you would be going home with honey over here." The blonde says gesturing to me. His friends were douches, but Duncan wasn't ashamed to be with me. That's so sweet.

"Well out of all of you, I have the greatest chance at actually getting a girl tonight." He tells them off. The guys just shrug it off and go to Bridgette, where Bridge starts acting way flirtier than she has ever been before. She's falling hard for that party guy.

"So, where do you live?" I ask Duncan.

"I'm from Toronto. I'm guessing you're from this area?" Duncan responds

"Yea, you guessed right." I reply. Bridgette and I live in Muskoka. Toronto is like, so many hours away from here. Why is he at a shitty amusement park in Muskoka when Toronto has so many more exciting, and probably cleaner ones there. "So, why are you here in Muskoka, when Toronto has amusement parks there?" I question

"My church camp comes here every year. It's just the tradition." He says

"You go to church!? But you look so…?"

"It's not my choice, but I'm glad I go to church because I would have never went on this trip. If I never went on this trip, I would have never met the love of my life." He says, kinda blushing at the end. That was the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me.

"I'm the love of your life?" I question. He nods and I smile.

"Well, if you've ever seen the music video for '21 Guns', the couple in it kisses. I know, it sounds gross, but that kiss is so… perfect? I just wish I could have it." I don't know how stupid he thinks I am, but he definitely wants to kiss me.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that kiss." I say seductively. He smiles. Then slowly we both get closer, until our lips touched and the sparks flew. It was a kiss Taylor swift would die for. Also, it was my first kiss.

Bridgette's POV

As I was flirting with Geoff, I looked over to see how Court and Dunc are doing, and they're sucking face! Oh, Courtney's getting some lol!

"Whoa, you two should go get a room!" I shout to them jokingly. Duncan and the guys laugh while Courtney turns bright red. After that the stopped kissing for good.

"Wow, I've never seen Duncan so happy." Geoff says

"Yea, same here with Courtney." I reply. Geoff looks at me

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought someone as pretty as you would be taken." He smiled nervously. Typical pick up line guys say to me. But how Geoff said it, it was so hot.

"Well, I thought someone as hot as you would be getting all the girls." I flirt back. DJ and Cody look at us in disgust.

"The only girl I'm getting is you." He smirks. So sexy…

"I know this is really rushing it, but do you wanna go into the bathroom and make out?" I ask seductively as I pull him closer to me by his shirt collar. He looked really excited. If anything else escalates, I know Duncan has condoms in his bag.

Courtney's POV

"What a slut!" I say jokingly as I see Bridgette going into the bathroom with Geoff.

Duncan laughs, "So I guess four people get a happy ending at the end?" He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. I felt so safe in his strong arms.

I know I shouldn't ask this, but I wanted to so badly! "Are we uh, dating now?"

"Well, do you wanna?" He was definitely nervous.

"If you were to ask me, I wouldn't say no." I wink at him

Jokingly he gets down on one knee and uses his hands as the wedding ring box, "Courtney Erica Smith, will you be my girlfriend?" He smirks

"Of course." I smile and pull him into a kiss. Bridgette and Geoff come out of the bathroom, their hair disheveled, and their shirts off ((Well at least Bridgette has her hoodie off, but her shirt was see through so what's the point?))

"Woo! Best night ever!" Geoff shouts. Him and Bridgette laugh and continue kissing.

"It's almost 8, I should be leaving soon." Duncan says.

"Oh, I'll miss you." I say

"We can text and skype like 24/7. Plus what about college? We'll be like neighbors!"

"Yea, I guess…" I forgot I lied about my age. I should really tell him though. Later.

"I love you." He says. I look right into his eyes.

"I love you too." He pulls me into a suffocating hug and we kiss again. I say good bye to the others too. Bridgette and Geoff were impossible to separate. Then finally they left or at least went back to their church group. Probably the last time I'd ever see them.

"What the fuck just happened to us?" I ask

"I don't even fucking know." Bridgette says. She's love struck

Craziest Night Ever!

**Aw, so cute! I love Duncney so much! It's a lifestyle... The next chapter is definitely the end :( but I know you will be seeing more stories from me again! So please review, favorite, and follow. Bye!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter of my first fan fic :( I'm gonna miss it. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. And in the real life story of this, the guy thinks the girl is a creep because there's a fan fic about it :P oh well! Onto the story!**

Courtney's POV

The night was sleepless. My thoughts kept me awake, until I cried myself to sleep.

Why am I crying? Because of everything. I'm cheating on Trent, I lied to Duncan about a lot of things, and I just felt horrible and shocked. Why the hell would he ever pick me, honestly? Yes, I know I requouted that song. But it's true. Why did Duncan ever settle for me? An uptight bitch who needs everything perfect. He's a criminal, a rebel, a bad boy. And I'm a good girl. But just how?

Bridgette was there for me, texting me 'everything was gonna be okay', but was it really? I am a whore. A cheater, a slut, a bitch. I don't deserve anything. Then for the first time Bridgette actually said something clever,

"You wanna know why he picked you? He picked you because you're special. He didn't judge you based of looks. You're the missing piece to him. The part of him that teaches him to be nice and caring. And he brings the rage out of you. When you guys were together, you were both free to be yourself. I've never seen you that happy until you were with him. Geoff even said that about Duncan. You two were meant to be. Don't deny it or forget it…" This line made me cry so hard. But it felt so true. He was the missing puzzle piece to me. Without him I'm not complete. Even though yes, I am with Trent, it doesn't exactly mean I'm a "cheater". All I need to do is tell him.

So, I made a list of things I need to do today ((I'm awesome at making lists!))

Break up with Trent, and tell him why exactly

Tell Duncan my real age

Relax

Out of all of those, number 3 will be the hardest.

Well, so rudely, I had to break up with Trent over text, it went like this,

"*sigh* I'm just gonna say it. I didn't want to do this over text, but I kinda have to. I'm breaking up with you because I know you can do better. I've hurt you many times and I can't forgive myself. So go on and forget about me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. We could still be friends if you want, but it doesn't always work out between exes. And yes, I do still like you a little ((not really. I didn't add the not really part to the text though)). I can live without you, but without I'll be miserable at best…"

This is how he replied,

"Okay, whatever." Definitely annoyed. At least I can check number 1 off my list

And now, onto number 2 of the list. This is what I texted him

"Okay look Duncan, I did lie to you. I'm not 18 and I'm not going to Harvard."

He replied, "Smh"

Then I said, "I'm actually 16. I was gonna tell you the real age, but then Bridgette barged in and said that. I'm sorry I lied, and if you don't ever want to talk to me again, I understand…"

Then after 20 freaking minutes he responded, "Well thanks for telling me the truth. It's not that big of a deal. And Courtney, I'm not gonna stop talking to you, I love you." I smiled. We continued texting the whole day… completing both numbers 2 and 3

So here's what I learned. Opposites attract. You can find love anywhere. And someone can be the missing piece of you, and without them you're not complete. Also that stalking a guy can get you a boyfriend :P

I can't wait until next year when I see Duncan again in the best amusement park ever!

**The end! Please Review, Favorite, and Stuff. I will be writing more fan fictions about DXC in the future :D But my next fan fiction is gonna be a crossover of Green Day and Total Drama, so stay tuned! **

**~TheTDInerd**


End file.
